


Golden Boy

by LilyLane123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Bashing, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't yell at me about Patton's characterization, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Gen Work, Implied/Referenced Abuse, No Romance, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Out of Character, Protective Siblings, REMROM DNI, Sad, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil in the later chapters, a tad, based on a Bendy's Basics animatic whoops.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLane123/pseuds/LilyLane123
Summary: Thomas Sanders is a good kid, a kid who would never be dishonest. A guy who would never harm his friends. But what happens when his sense of Morality goes off the rails to ensure that he is being the best friend he can be? How can one measly side possibly ensure that level of perfection?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Sanders Sides multichapter fic! This is inspired by the animatic So Just Behave by Nachos For Free on YouTube, so go check them out!
> 
> Thank you to my sister for being my beta, her account is jujus-island.

Creativity was never supposed to be split. In the beginning they were one and they were happy with that, coexisting in a jovial but smart being. In the beginning, Logic would smile more often and didn’t have to hide their feelings, and Deception wasn’t known by that name yet; he was still known as Self Preservation. Anxiety hadn’t even been formed yet. They were all content with the situation, even Morality was in the beginning. But soon, he became more aware of his surroundings. He was more observant than anyone else gave him credit for, and underneath his bubbly exterior was something no one could have predicted. He had a plan, a plan to make Thomas a better person and make him the leading side. After all, he was Morality and Thomas’s dad, he knew what was best! And like any other good dad, he would stop at nothing to get his way.  
He started slowly, with Creativity. The group had just finished discussing what Thomas should draw his mother for her birthday, and Creativity had said something absolutely outlandish in Morality’s eyes. “Creativity, that’s mean! You should make Tommy’s brothers just as tall as he is, they are just as good as him” Creativity rolls his eyes at that. “Relax Morality, no one will notice. Besides, what’s the harm in letting Tommy get a little attention to himself. We all know they’re equals in the long run anyways.  
Morality wasn’t as sure about the decision as the others were. Logic was even nodding along. “There’s plenty wrong with that. Not every idea you have should be used..” He mumbles that part as he watches Creativity walk away. Unfortunately his mumble mostly falls upon deaf ears as the others continue to pitch ideas and Thomas continues to happily draw and kick his legs back and forth.  
“If it comforts you Morality, this one drawing is not indicative of Thomas’s overall opinion of his brothers. You cannot be so critical and expect total accuracy from a five year old’s drawing, it simply isn’t realistic”  
Morality scoffs softly as Logic walks back over, he doesn’t take kindly to being dismissed so easily. He’s Morality, he should be more important to them, he was the one responsible for making sure Tommy was a good person! That sounds super important and the others aren’t even listening to him, especially Self Preservation (more like Lying!) and Creativity.

The others continue to work peacefully on their doodle, blissfully unaware of the brewing storm behind them. They would have listened to Morality too, they knew he was just as important as them. They weren’t going to make Morality the shorter doodle on the page on purpose and if they did, it wasn’t out of malpractice. If only they had known to inform the plotting side behind them. If only they knew of the power he desired.  
There was a similar altercation between the sides that night over dinner, and this time Self Preservation was the target of Morality’s hidden aggressions. Their mother had made the usual dish of meatloaf (the good kind) and everyone’s least favorite vegetable carrots on the side too. Creativity glares at the offending food and Self Preservation scoffs in disgust, causing Logic to roll his eyes as Thomas lightly picks at them. “That is a bit of an overreaction, they may not be the best tasting but they are healthy and provide the vitamin C that Thomas needs to maintain his eyesight. It’s not as if they are going to let him leave the table without clearing our plate anyway, carrots included.” The other sides nod and Morality sighs as Logic has Thomas get a small bite of carrots and scoops them up.  
In a sudden movement, Self Preservation grabs his arm and quickly moves his arm away and thus has Thomas lower the forkful. “WAIT!! There’s another way, we don’t have to eat the foods from H E double hockey sticks! Look, Fido is under the table, let's feed it to him! They'd never know since they’re doing the dishes!” Self Preservation proudly points to the sink.  
Sure enough, their parents were busy doing the dishes together with their father washing and their mother drying. His brothers weren’t paying particular attention either, one was playing on his game boy and the other two were having a heated argument over something or another.  
“No, that’d be lying! It probably isn’t even worth it, yeah carrots are icky but we told Mom we’d eat them all!”  
“But look at it Morality! It looks like barf, we’ll probably die if we eat it! Do you want Thomas to die?!” Creativity grabs Morality by the shoulder for dramatic effect after putting his hand to his forehead as if he was going to keel over any second now.  
Logic rolls his eyes at his theatrics. “He is not going to die from some simple carrots. You are being over dramatic, I still stand by my stance that he should eat the carrots. Lying is risky too, especially one with so many easy witnesses against it.” Having Logic’s support makes Morality smile as Self Preservation rolls his eyes. Morality’s smile falls when he sees Thomas start to edge the plate under the table, and Logic doesn’t respond with much more than an eyeroll. Though Morality doesn’t know this, he had decided that this wasn’t a battle he was going to win and accepted his fate. Besides, Thomas can make up said transgression later. 

“No, that’s bad! Stop it, that’s being a meanie and bad!” Unfortunately for poor Morality, his protests were ignored as the carrots fell onto the tiled floor with a soft splat. The sides all seem to tense a little as they wait for a reaction from any of their surrounding family members, but in the end no such reaction seems to come to fruition. They all breathe a collective sigh of relief and Thomas reciprocates their relaxation by untensing his muscles. While the collective atmosphere in the Mindscape was calmer with a tinge of celebration permeating in the air, Morality was overtly dissatisfied with how this turned out. The two had even managed to sway Logic to the proverbial dark side, and they had directly disobeyed their parents! He was half mad they weren’t caught in the act, maybe he deserves to be punished if he was going to lie and be sneaky. The light blue side pouts as Thomas is dismissed from the table and heads up to his room, the sides around Morality sinking out to go to their respective “rooms” or sectors of Thomas’s brain. This was bad, and certain sides (Preservation and somewhat Creativity) were being entirely too unruly. It was as if Morality was the only who cared if Thomas got in trouble or not. Logic seemed to care to an extent, but he was too easily swayed into doing something only bad boys do. Well Morality wasn’t going to let Thomas be a bad boy. He would stop at nothing to make sure of that.


	2. Times change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little wild at Caillou's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy almost a month later what up

As expected, everything continued to dissolve. Infighting between the sides got worse and worse, especially with Self Preservation Deceit. He continued to offer up horrible suggestions which almost always involved lying to their parents, something Morality was becoming increasingly intolerant of. No, he didn’t want to lie about who ate the last cookie, about who broke Mom’s favorite vase that one of his older brother’s made, and about whether or not he did his homework before dinner or not! It was against what they were being taught in Bible school too, and he didn’t like disappointing yet another adult. That wasn’t going to make Tommy happy in the long run, it was only going to let him be lazy and unmotivated in the present. He decides that enough is enough and he calls a side meeting (conveniently when Deceit is supposed to be shedding) to discuss the matter. Sitting cross legged on one end of the couch, Morality watches as Logic rises up first and immediately readjusts his glasses like he always does. He raises his eyebrow as a way of asking what this is about but is only meant with a held up finger, one moment. A few moments later, Creativity rises up with his usual charming smile and pose. He does become confused, though, when he realizes that it is only the three of them.    
“No Deceit? I thought you called a sides meeting, and last I checked he is a side.” If only poor Creativity knew just how much foreshadowing there was in that moment. 

“This doesn’t concern him, so he won’t be joining us” Morality summons a notebook of the points he wanted to make in this discussion. Logic raises an eyebrow at the notepad, Morality is hardly someone that you would expect to have notes prepared for a conversation. The revelation, if he had to be honest, makes him a little apprehensive for this discussion. Morality really meant business then, didn’t he?

“I feel like things with Tommy are getting a little..out of hand, especially with Deceit. We’re doing waaay too much lying, this isn’t who Tommy is! He doesn’t like lying so often, it isn’t right! He doesn’t even need to, he’d be fine off in the long term if his pants weren’t so on fire”, while he explains, both of the other sides raise an eyebrow and Creativity puts a finger to the other side’s lips when he goes to make a comment about how Thomas’ pants aren’t actually aflame.

Logic is the first to speak after that. “In my opinion, this is a tad overzealous of you Morality. Self Preservation is still a part of Thomas whether or not you like him. I may not be Morality, but I am not a moron. I know when you are being cruel.”   
Creativity can’t help but nod in agreement, no need to be so brash. Sure their friend could be a reptilian rapscallion sometimes, but he was a friend nonetheless. It would not be fair to throw him out and into the void like the other dark sides just because of a small infraction.

“Come now Morality, he may be a sassy snake every once in a blue moon but he will always be a part of us. Who would we even be without him? And besides, he may have Thomas lie but he means well. Thomas is just a child after all. You’re being too harsh”

As the two speak, Morality’s heart starts to fill with a cold, panging disappointment. These two were his best friends, they were supposed to believe him! This was his job and he knows a threat to Thomas’s integrity when he sees one, these two were just too blind to see it! If that was how they were going to be then that’s how they were going to be, then he was just going to have to make them see, starting with Creativity. He smiles too wide to be natural and giggles manically, looking between the two sides that are growing more and more unnerved by the second. Morality stalks over to Creativity with his plastic smile and does a little twirl.

“Well gee you guys, when did you guys become so smart? You’re smart enough to even do MY job for me! Don’t you two worry your pretty (nosy) little heads, I’ve got this covered! Speaking of Creativity, I have a bit of a bone to pick with you too kiddo. You’ve been making some rather...quirky suggestions recently and I don’t really know if you’re that good of an influence on Tommy anymore. You have some good ideas though, it would be a shame to completely ignore you, but one of you has to go. In fact, I think it’s high time one of you splits.” 

He giggles at his own pun as he delves his hands into Creativity’s chest before he even had time to scream. The tall figure freezes as white lines begin to appear throughout his body, beginning to fissure, crack and split. Where he once stood there were now two laying figures, one clad in red and one draped in green. The twins only have time to look at each other in horror before a black substance shoots up from the ground and envelopes the new side in green, Intrusive Thoughts. He screams and thrashes as the darkness starts to drag him through the floor, no amount of frantic tugging from his estranged brother and the previously frozen Logic can free him. Morality, having completely gone off the deep end, giggles softly and waves with a huge grin as the last of Intrusive Thoughts’ screams are muffled by the floor. The remains of Creativity scream and reach for their other half as tears quickly flood his eyes. With a soft coo, Morality slowly breezes over to the cowering figure on the floor and descends onto one knee. 

“It’s ok kiddo. You don’t need him, you’re so much better now. You’re Padre is gonna help you be the best Princey you can, like a good pal should.”

With a deafening snap of his fingers, red strings shoot out of Creativity’s arms and legs, bundling up together in Morality’s hand. He yanks hard on the yarn and Creativity flies onto his feet, his tears already drying and a dazzling smile is painted onto his lips. It’s so real, you wouldn’t even know it was fake if you hadn’t seen it be etched onto the husk of a side’s face.

At this point, Logic manages to finally find his voice. “Morality, that’s enough! What have you done to them, you’ve lost any sense you had!”   
  
The laugh that comes out of Morality is uncanny at best, demented at worst. “Oh Logic, silly kiddo! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, and yet you just said two absolutely dumb things! Obviously I made Creativity better and nicer. And dontcha think it’s kinda dumb to say such things to the side who can control your fate just as easily?”   
  
Logic’s eyes widen and he’s only able to back up an inch before another ear shattering snap resounds through the pitch black mind palace, blue threads rocketing out of his limbs like they had the late Creativity. His eyes turn a dark black for a second as all of his senses give way. When his regular grey eyes roll back into view, Logic no longer has control over his body. All he can do is watch helplessly as he is tugged upwards into the sky as Morality walks away, Creativity hanging alongside him and swinging like an ill fated pendulum. Morality disappears into the darkness and the sinking feeling in Logic’s abdomen tells him that he won’t be leaving this unique purgatory anytime soon. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dots of light dance and slowly fade as Self Preservation’s eyes adjust to the single light hanging from above. If he hadn’t clearly been kidnapped or drugged or what have you, he would have rolled his eyes at the stereotypically sinister scene. He isn’t even alarmed by the ropes binding his arms to his chest, he easily shifts into a small boiga snake and slithers out of the nest the ropes make on the floor. He turns bipedal once again and looks around, not seeing anything else in this bizarre void. That changes very suddenly when a screaming side he’s never seen before rises up from the floor, causing him to scream and jump as well. He’s about to ask where the hell this new side came from when he saw a small silver and cracked crown on his head. Something terrible has happened to Creativity...something bad has happened to them all. 


End file.
